Bits and Pieces
by maplecat
Summary: One-shot every chapter touken and tousaki moments
1. Chapter 1

-Take place after ch49 pg17 TG-

"So urm touka-chan,have you feed loser?"

"No"

Whilst downstairs nishiki wondering why those two teen ghouls haven't showed up when the cafe is about to close, he went upstairs to check out and he heard unpleasant noise coming out from the staff room

He walked slowly and try to catch what exactly those two ghouls were doing at these hour

"Don't be nervous touka-chan, we can do it slowly you know"

"Idiot! i'm not nervous, just a little uneasy"

"Relax, i will be gentle ok?"

"Um-mm"

"Alright now open it slowly and yes like that, you're doing great and i will put it in gently"

Nishiki sweat drop and can't believe on what he's hearing and all of sudden there's a loud noise coming out from the room and touka started to scream

'That idiot kaneki, he's not as innocent as he looks doesn't he? i bet he don't even know what gentle actually means when it comes to pleasing the ladies'

Nishiki kicked the staff room's door and shouted

"Kaneki! you doing it all wrong, you supposed to please and wet h-"

Loser flying around freely in the room

"Ah nishio-senpai, what need to be wet 1st again?"

"Stupid nishiki, why would you wet a bird?"

"Eh, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm helping touka-chan to feed loser properly, apparently she's afraid of birds haha"

"Shut up eye-patched! i'm not afraid just a little nervous"

Nishiki slapped his forehead

"Argh! i wasted my time for nothing! both of you come down quickly we're closing now" and stomped off

"…."

"That was close"

"Tsk really close, its your fault!"

"Uh why me?"

"What!? its your god damn idea, don't play innocent here eye-patched"

"Kaneki! Touka!"

"We better go downstairs now, and continue later where we stopped ok?"

"Huh whatever, nishiki just killed my mood"

"Don't be like that touka-chan" kaneki smiled and kissed her cheek

-Few days later-

Kaneki and touka were in the staff room again together,and nishiki once again checking out on them

The same noises came from the room

"You said you going to put it in gently!"

"I am…sorry let's try again ok?"

"Let me do it myself!"

"Uh…how?"

Touka screaming can beheard from the room and nishiki couldn't be bothered to stay since those two just trying to feed loser, so he walked downstairs

"Ah nishiki-kun, you can go home now, today its touka and kaneki duty to clean and close the cafe" said irimi

"Alright"

Bothe Nishiki and Irimi were outside of the cafe and irimi started to wonder

"So, did you caught them?"

"What?"

Irimi just chuckles and continue

"Those two young teens making out?"

"Nah they just feed loser"

"Aww nishiki-kun you went to kimi to study, don't you realised they just used loser to cover up?

"Hah!?"


	2. Chapter 2

-Take place after Haise and juuzou meet washuu matsuri-

Haise's brain full with thoughts after the meeting with Matsuri that he didn't realised where his feet taking him to, the moment he reached a door and simply opened it without thinking and said

"I'm home"

"Welcom-"

"Eh?"

"?"

Haise and touka stared and gave puzzled look that haise immediately turned his back to the cafe's door and check if he really entered his favourite cafe and mistaken that he reached his house

"Is your head really cloudy that you mistaken my shop with your house?" asked touka

Haise was so embarrassed and he started to scratch his cheek unconsciously and gave his adorable signature laughed

"Hahah your cafe is too cosy for my liking that i indeed mistaken that i already reached my home"

Touka chuckle and haise probably think he saw the most genuine laughed he ever witnessed

_If i always welcome with this warm smile, i wouldn't mind coming here everyday and considered it as my 2nd home_

"Why are you standing there? come in since you're already here thanks to your foot though" touka smile and walked back to the counter

Haise sheepishly smile back and went to his favourite spot near the book shelves

"Same table and same coffee huh?" Touka placed the finely brewed black coffee in front of him

"Yeah, you make the best coffee i ever tasted! its so good that i uh…i cried…?"

_Well that was a bit embarrassing thing to remember now sasaki haise, not after you mistakenly said out loud i'm home in coffee shop!_

"…..that good?"

"Eh what?"

"I said is my coffee taste that good?"

"Oh yes, very good! and with all the books the combination really calming and the scent somehow….a bit nostalgic"

Haise lowered his gaze and staring blankly to the coffee cup that he was holding

_Does this how my previous life feels like? No No, i'm a monster! i used to be a monster and probably hurt a lot of people along the way_

Haise's hand trembling whilst holding the cap, touka noticed and took his hand and sat next to him

"You know, you're always welcome to this shop"

Haise was a bit surprised with 2 pairs of warm hands covering his own trembling hands and stared into touka's violet eyes

"There's not many customer around this hour, since its a peak hour for everyone to go back home, so urm you can stay here a little longer enjoying a cup of coffee and reading some books that you like here maybe?"

"…."

"Well its just a suggestion you know, if you don't want too its still fin-"

Haise immediately cut off touka's word and hugged her

"Thank you…thank you so much"

Touka's body stiffen a bit with a sudden hug by the two toned hair coloured dove in front of her

"Ah sorry, i didn't mean to scared you like this!" Haise immediately release his embrace when he felt the beautiful woman's body didn't move an inch

"I'm sorry! i'm really sorry"

_Great move haise, what an idiot_

Haise didn't imagine he could actually see a tint of pink coloured spread across the waitress's cheek

"Its alright" Touka blushed lightly and pulled haise head to the crock of her neck and return his embrace

She continues

"You do deserved a hug" as touka's right hand calmly soothing his back muscle

Somehow haise's body started to relax more and he buried his face in between touka's neck and shoulder

Haise took a deep breath and trying to remember this scent, its too familiar for him not to recognised, he snapped a little when touka asked him if he's feeling a bit better

He smiled and murmured that he's feeling good and his eyelids started to dropped slowly

Touka just let a little sigh and smile when she noticed that haise did not move and his body getting heavier, he really dozed off on her shoulder, she continue to caress his hair and slowly slumped her back towards the wall and whispered in his ears

"….welcome back, kaneki"

Touka did not know if he conscious or not that he really replied

"I'm back touka….chan"

A tear rolling down her cheek


	3. Chapter 3

-Take place in :re timeline-

Sasaki enjoying his quiet moment sipping the hot beverage made by the most beautiful waitress his eyes ever laid on

*clang*

A customer came in, she has middle length brunette hair and her face a little gloomy, she walked straight to the counter where the nice looking gentleman stood while wiping few cups

"Yomo-san, is onee-chan around? i need to see her"

"She's at the store room looking for something, wait here i go and call her out"

"Mm-mm"

She was fidgeting and turn around to looked at the cafe's decoration and somewhat the atmosphere calm her a little not until he saw the 2 tones hair coloured guy sitting alone and reading a book

"No way" she thought

"Onii-chan!" Her face lighted up and walked towards him

Sasaki looked up and stare at the young teenager in a confused look

"Um..me?"

"Of course! who else? you're alive after all like the rumours said!"

"Uh…i-"

"What are you up too? where do you lived? we were worried you kno-"

"Hinami…"

Both sasaki and hinami turned their heads and look at the directions where the voiced interrupted the conversation

"Onee-chan"

"I'm sorry sasaki-san, do you need to refill you cup?"

"Ah no i'm good, i still have plenty more" he smiled

"….sasaki….san?"

"Yes hinami, this guy name is sasaki-san, he worked as a ghoul investigator…isn't that…an amazing job" touka tried to give her very best convinced smile towards hinami

"…no way, onee-chan are you…lying?"

"Eh why would i lie to you? right sasaki-san?"

"Ah, um i am sasaki…sasaki haise, nice to meet you…hi-?"

"This cannot be true, onii-chan what are you doing there? don't you remember us? i'm hinami and this is-"

"Hinami"

"uh..i-"

"did you forgot about banjou-san too? and also ante-"

"Hinami enough!" touka raised her voiced that startled both sasaki and hinami

"I'm sorry hina-chan, but this guy here is not your onii-chan so of course he don't know us"

"but..onee-chan how could you-"

"Hinami…sasaki san have his own family, definitely not us, its not nice to get confused with some stranger…right sasaki-san?"

"Eh urm.."

"…onee-chan,how could you…" hinami started to sobs and continue

"but you love onii-chan…right? then why…? why?"

"Hinami…" touka put her hand on top of hinami's head

"You're not wrong hinami, i do…love him but he's not here….yet, there's nothing i can do"

Sasaki's cup fell from his grip, he's not sure why but this whole scene that is happening right in front of him and the beautiful waitress confession broke his heart

Touka and hinami looked at sasaki, and he started to apologized

"i don't believe you onee-chan" and before she could continue yomo came and grab hinami's hand and bring her towards the back of the coffee shop

"I'm sorry about that , she get confused you with someone we know"

"Ah not, i should apologized for this cup too"

"Don't worry about that" and touka started to clean a little spilled on the table

"This guy…that might look like me, is not your own brother?"

"Haha of course not, how could i fell in love with my own brother" touka smiled

That smile probably one of the sweetest smile he ever witnessed

"Maybe i could help to find…him?" even though his heart just clenched thinking the waitress heart's already belongs to someone, he couldn't help to give a hand to find and see how this person could win her heart

"Ah you want to help? that is very kind of you" touka pulled a chair across him and sat down gracefully

"Well the least i could do, maybe to cover up this chipped cup?"

"If you insist, so what do you want to know about him?"

"His personal data maybe? how did you guy met? why do the girl called you onii-chan and onee-chan anyway? you guys are not siblings aren't you?"

"That surely a lot of questions" touka chuckled

"Ah maybe i want to meet this guy" sasaki just laughed even though he's not sure why

"Oh why do you to meet him? you don't need to help us actually…like really"

"Maybe i want to see how he looks like"

"Well in terms of look you could just use a mirror and look at yourself actually, he look exactly like you, minus this weird coloured hair of course" she giggled

Sasaki could swear that her small laughed could ripped his heart into pieces, the way she smiled and how her face lighten up while talking about this 'guy'

Doing stuff for others people while doing stuff for himself surely is hard

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"Oh..so um how old is he? when did you guys last met?" sasaki started to take off a little note pad and a pen out of his pocket

touka's face fell all of sudden, his question just trigger past memories that she wished could have buried somewhere

Sasaki couldn't help to notice how touka's expression changed a little

"You don't need to answer if you don't want too, maybe helping you is not really a good idea?"

'No its alright, remembering him is a good thing…even though he might not remember us anymore…probably"

"I'm sure he still remember you"

"Hmm…sure"

Not again, not that troubled smile, sasaki need to think how he could see that beautiful smile of hers again even though it feels like needles piercing his heart when he sees it but at least her warm smile comforting him in other way that he couldn't explain

"So this guy, is not your brother?"

"Ah no, of course not that girl just now her name is hinami-chan…well you see she lost her parents, so we kind off taking care of her a little while"

"You…live together with this guy?"

"Eh no, we worked together, that's urm how we actually met why are you so surprised?"

"Hahaha nothing….uh *cough* so you can continue" he smiled sheepishly

"Ah right, so both of use worked in a coffee shop. so hinami was a frequent customer and she started to called us onee-chan and onii-san, we kinda like 'family believe'? it was a good time"

'Family believe' sasaki thought it reminds of his own 'family believed'

"Other things that stand outs? his hobbies maybe?"

"Well he's just a typical guy to begin with, nothing fancy about him..um he likes books, he love books so much"

"Ah myself and this guys shared a similar interest"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Is that the reason you decor the cafe with so many books?"

"In a way, you're right, i believe that he will come back one day…come back to where he belongs, whenever that will happen, we will welcome him back"

"How did you get lost contact with him?"

"He just went MIA, we assumed he got into accident or something, but there's really no…trace of him"

"Hurm typical boy that went MIA, kinda strange"

" I know right?, that is why i believe he will come back eventually"

"When did you last met him?"

"I….well we actually had a fight, somewhere on a bridge, i was so angry at him..he did something stupid that pissed me off, i should have control my anger at the time, little did i know that's was the last time i saw his face…but that was 2years ago…so…"

"Do you think that your fight with him that caused him runaway maybe?"

"Well that was silly if he really went MIA because of that, i would have regret falling for him then"

"Is he your age?"

"No, he couple of years older than me, by now he probably around 22 or 23 years old?"

This guy strangely too similar with his own background, sasaki thought…it can't be him to be the guy that the waitress describing right?

"Other personal detail? like his date of birth or something"

"Well to be honest, i don't know much about him, his birthday probably in the middle of december…20 something i believe"

"I see, i will try to looked up on some data is possible anyway i should get going"

"Thank you sasaki-san, but can i ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"Why are you helping me if it hurts your own feeling?"

Touka just hit a direct blow towards him

"Well…maybe i just wanted to know how is this guy managed to captured your heart" sasaki answered with a little blush visible on his cheeks

"He probably doesn't know that….so you could try too if you want" touka smile

"Really? you think i could be a rival?" his face just lighten up

"Best men win" touka let out a small laughed

"Well i should just ignore this guy then and win your heart" he laughed

"That is so mean, not after i spent an hour talking about him" touka said jokingly

Sasaki get up from his chair and pays for his drinks and before he left he turned around and remembering something

"I left out the most crucial question"

"I think you do" touka answered calmly

"So you do realised? haha what is this guy's name anyway? isn't that would be a lot easier to find him"

"His name is….Kaneki ken"

Sasaki fell on his chair

p/s: i'm so curious how will he get his memory back, he can't even remember when he actually saw touka's and yomo's face so maybe his own name will trigger his memory?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I probably won't stop making my own scene where haise gained his memories and confess to touka until ishida really present it to us in the manga.

Saturday morning

Haise woke up on his bed at chateau where he used to called it his 'home', will he still call it his home? He wonders. Getting up and went straight to take a shower, it takes longer than his usual. Preparing breakfast has become his daily job at his 'home' for his four 'kids', nevertheless he really genuinely love his 'kids'.

How he should do it?

When he should do it?

What he should actually do?

He cannot wait, he really can't but at the same time he taking his time about it, taking all the consequences and possibility that might happen the he snapped thinking that 3 years period is really long, way too long for whatever scenario playing in his head

He changes his clothes to a decent one and darted out without even realising one of his 'kids' calling him out

"Where is sasan going early this mornin'?

"Buy some groceries probably" said the one that wears an eye patch

Outside of chateau

Haise walks along a row of shops and he stopped his track in sudden when something caught his attention, he stares for a second and went in to the shop, he spent nearly an hour in the shop, way longer than he had plan.

He doesn't know if he is making the right decision, he has more tendency in choosing the wrong decision then he intended too. Was he too eager? Too selfish? He can't tell

This was when he realised that he need someone to be his strength when he is weak, he need someone to voice out for him when he couldn't speak, someone who could be his eyes when he is lost and most importantly someone who is wise enough to control him when he losing his sanity.

Was he too selfish? He keep on asking over and over again? He keeps his head busy until he reached to his favourite coffee shop, he prays that the beautiful waitress is on duty today.

God hears

Clink!

"Welco- oh!"

"Good morning" he smiles

"You're pretty early today"

"I just had my early walk and I dropped by here for a while"

"You're really out source of income" touka jokes

"I am glad that I could contribute something"

"Your usual?"

"Yes, please"

While touka making haise's order, he browsing the books displayed on the shelves

"I did tell you that you could borrow the books if you like didn't i?" touka interrupts

"Yes, you did" he grabs a book while sipping the coffee

"You know, your coffee really is the best I ever tested"

"Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy it, as much I enjoy making it"

Touka was about taking her leave when haise tried to stop her

"Uh-well, you have a good range of books here, do yo- you enjoy reading too?"

"Oh, that um not really actually" Touka gives her best effort to smile sweetly in front of him

"I see" haise's heart seems to crushed when he sees the gorgeous waitress tries to hide her sad smile

"These books were all written by amazing authors, it happens I have read all the books displayed here" haise continues

"Ah, no wonder then you never borrow any of it"

"This book is one of my favourite" haise pointed the book that was on the table

"I can see, you take good care of all the books here"

"This is because, the books really mean something to me…something precious, so I hope someone who likes to read perhaps you, enjoy reading it over and over again"

Haise stares at his coffee and softly replied

"I do…I really do"

"Please enjoy your coffee and the books here, take your time" touka was about to go back to the kitchen when haise grabbed her hand and she stunt

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb your work but I have a question" haise quickly apologise

"No that's fine"

"So urm you know that I work as a ghoul investigator don't you?"

"Yes, I did asked you once"

"W-what do you think about the job?"

"Being a ghoul investigator?" touka asked

"Y-yes"

"Well it is definitely need some courage and brave enough to take such a dangerous job, dealing and hunting those monsters"

"Yeah, you are right"

"But i also think it's very heroic since it's a job to protect other people in safe, especially the one you love the most, for you I guess, as long you're alive and enjoys the work, that should be more than enough right? Aren't you happy with the job? Did something happen?" touka gets a little worried with the sudden question

"N-no, of course not, I'm happy as it is" as haise unconsciously touched his chin with his left hand

Touka's brow furrowed slightly and took a sit in front of haise

"Is something bothers you?"

"Eh no, no I'm doing great, really" haise let a nervous laughed

"I understand if its related to work and obviously it is confidential to the public"

"No, no it is not about work I jus-"

Touka cuts haise's words off

"You know this coffee shops open almost every day from morning to night, if you need a place to clear your head or anything like that then feel free to come over, as often as you want, we always welcome you"

"Eh" Haise was surprised with touka's words

"I meant, as I said before you are our regulars and we would love to offer the best service to our lovely customers especial the loyal one like you to feel welcome and happy, really happiness is the key therefore as long you're happy, we are happy too so don't worry too much about it, you can come for a coffee as often as you want here" touka wink and stood up

"Wait touka-chan!"

Touka freeze, haise freeze and everything around them freeze for a second. Touka turned her back towards haise slowly and she asked

"H-how did yo-"

"Touka chan, i….I remember everything, I don't know what to d-"

Touka rushed towards haise and somehow haise's body took a step back automatically as he used to avoid touka sudden punch, but it wasn't a punch as he expected but a warm hugged.

"You…idiot"

Haise was so shocked that he didn't move an inch and he immediately gain his conscious and hugged her back tightly and softly apologies in her ears

"You, seriously still an idiot aren't you? You don't need to apologies for shits you didn't commit, as long you're happy, we are happy just that-"

Touka release herself from the warm embrace the she wish she could hold for a little longer. Haise waited patiently what touka tries to tell him

"We really miss you, I really miss you" touka's eyes started to flow

"I open up this coffee shop especially for you, in case you have nowhere to go, we will always welcome you back no matter what, so welcome home kaneki ken or sasaki haise, whichever you choose, we gladly accept you here"

Haise cannot held his tears any longer and broke down sobbing uncontrollable, touka slowly cupped haise's face and wiped off his tears with her thumbs, touka slowly tugged haise's head towards her shoulder and brushed his almost black hair gently and whispered

"As long you're happy as kaneki ken or sasaki haise, or whichever side you choose…I will always love you the way you are"

Two strong armed suddenly respond and hugged touka tightly. Between hiccups and sobbing haise tries to confess to her

"Don't you think I'm too selfish? If I love you too and want to marry you?"

"I love you touka-chan, I broke my promised not leave you before so I swear over my death that I won't leave you ever again so, will you marry me?" haise took out a small box from his pocket and showed the ring to touka

This time, it was touka's turned to stunned and she unable to speak a word, she gasp.

"I know this is too sudden, you probably confused its ok if you can't give the answer now, I understand-"

Before haise could finished his sentence he felt his body being pulled and a soft lips crushing his really hard, a second after he could register what's happening he respond eagerly maybe a little bit desperate? And slowly the kiss become more heated and very passionate.

Little did these two know that the front door of :re coffee shops has changed from open to close. It was yomo's work as he wants to give some privacy for them a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

As a touken shipper I would love to thank ishida for giving us confirmation that kaneki too in love with touka, from the song that he dedicated on kaneki's bday with touken pic on his twitter. Something have been bothering me as there is a gap from where touka punched kaneki and she regret it and saying "He definitely won't be coming back" ch121 pg10 to "He got lost going back to anteiku, that's why he lost his place to return, I have faith in him" ch143 pg 20-21. How on earth touka gain so much confident that kaneki will return when earlier she even doubt about it? Well I guess something really happen off screen as what the lyrics has confirmed it. For those who are not aware of it, there's a lyric translation made by lovely sunset-tower on tumblr. Here's the link post/135635781792/referring-to-one-of-ishidas-art-for-kanekis

-Take place after kaneki disband his group and before he knew the news about ccg going to attack anteiku-

**6.30PM**

*The punching scene flashing in touka's mind*

'Ugh what have I done? Why can't I just quietly listen to him after 6months?'

Touka glance at the rabbit keychain dangling from her cellphone

'How can I be a teacher.. If I'm this aggressive?'

She slowly reached her cellphone and gently touch the keychain

'I even let my tears out in front of him, of all people why must it be him? Dear lord!'

'Wait, why am I even thinking of him right now? I must study! Kirishima touka please focus!'

Touka closed her eyes as she tried to calm down and stay focus instead kaneki's small laugh and gentle smile flashing at the back of her eyes

'I cannot take this anymore, this is insane, I must have losing my mind'

Touka get up from the chair and heading straight to the main door of her house

'I should get some fresh air'

As she open the door, unexpected guest standing firmly in front of her

"K-kaneki?"

"Hello touka-chan"

"Why?"

"Urm can I come in?"

"…"

"Just for a while, I promise you"

"You and your promises" Touka sigh

"Just come in already, don't be such a creep as if you have been stalking me all this time"

"Hmm I might…have?"

Touka sent her death glare

"What do you want?"

"I…just want to apologies to you"

"Hah? What for? I was the one who knocked you down, I should apologies to you….i shouldn't do that in the 1st place"

There's guilt in her voice

"No, you technically knocked some sense into me, and I should thank you for that, I realized I was wrong…and I feel like returning back to anteiku is a good option, if you don't mind of course"

"Of course I mind, with your white hair and gloomy face, you better fix that before you come back, we don't need second yomo in the house you know"

"Touka-chan"

"You don't touka-chan with me, you owe me so you better do something for me"

"Of course, I belong to you tonight, you can do whatever you like on me, I will take it"

"For real?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, fold the clothes"

"Okay"

Kaneki walk straight to the laundry basket full with unfold clean clothes and starts folding it one by one without complaining or protest in any way

'Is he really going to listen whatever I said?'

As kaneki reached touka's matching underwear

"Okay, you can stop right there"

"But there's more in the basket"

"It's fine, I will do that later"

'What is running in his head?' touka thinks, so she tried again

"Why don't you mop the floor"

"Alright" as kaneki go around the house trying to find a mop and a bucket

Touka just stood there disbelief when kaneki started to mop the living room

"Wait, stop"

And kaneki stop moping immediately

"Turn around" Touka orders kaneki

So kaneki turns and his back facing touka

"Now undress"

'There's no way he would do it right? If he really going to undress then what is really wrong with-'

At 1st there was no movement from kaneki, but slowly he lift his shirt and in a blink of an eye, his shirt was on the floor

"S-stop, why are you really do as what I said!?"

Kaneki turns his head side ways to look at touka's direction as she sliding? Towards him

Touka initially tried to grab his shirt on the floor and she has forgotten that the floor was slippery and she tried her best not to fall flat on the floor with an awkward posture

Before kaneki could react, touka bumped into him and they both collapse on the floor

They stayed silently on the floor for a few seconds without an inch movement, and kaneki broke the silence with a small laugh

"You should have seen your acrobatic posture just now, it was mesmerizing"

"Don't you dare laugh at me, shitty kaneki" and she stood up and sat on him.

"Anything you said, touka-chan"

"And what is going thru your head? Why would you even listen to what I said?"

"…nothing, I just feel like listening to your orders like back in the days at anteiku"

"Geez, you really need someone to knocked some sense in you isn't it?, put your clothes back now"

Kaneki just gave touka a small smile and reaching his shirt to put it back on

Touka tried to get up and offering her hand for kaneki to reach

"You have always been a troublesome, maybe you need a good cup of coffee to clear your cloudy head"

Touka walking towards the kitchen and realized kaneki doesn't follower and she stop and turning back to him

"Kanek-"

"Touka-chan"

"Huh,what?"

"Is it….is it ok for you if I coming back to urm anteiku?"

There was a moment of silence

"Its..ok if you don't want me-"

"Of course we don't mind, dumb kaneki...don't you know we have always been short of hand?"

Kaneki smile and walks toward touka

"You better, pack your things quickly and bring Hinami-chan back too" as touka tried to grab a pack of coffee bean at the corner of the higher shelves

Kaneki grab her hand and turns her around facing him, before touka could speak a single word kaneki buried his head on her shoulder

"Touka-chan, thank you…thank you so much"

Touka just smile and hugged him back, and before things getting pretty awkward she release him and said

"Well, you still owe me this whole night right?"

"Yes, anything else you want from me"

Touka just gave him a very sneaky smile

'


End file.
